Our Special Day
by The Sly Raccoon
Summary: It's Dean and Orion's second anniversary, and Orion has a suprise up his sleeve... Or he would if he was wearing sleeves. Dean/Harry Oneshot Contains M/M, gay marriage, crossdressing, sexual scenes, and strong language.


Warning: This story contains boy on boy loving, cross-dressing, and gay marriage. If you dont like any of those then your looking at the wrong story.

I dont own the characters or anything like that.

I do own the storyline.

* * *

Our Special Day

_By: The Sly Raccoon_

"The most wonderful of all things in life, I believe, is the discovery of another human being with whom one's relationship has a growing depth, beauty, and joy as the years increase. This inner progressiveness of love between two human beings is a most morvelous thing; it cannot be found by looking for it of by passionately wishing for it. It is a sort of divine accident, and the most wonderful of all things in life." -Hugh Walpole

* * *

Oddly enough I began to think this just _might_ have been a bad idea.

I hope not, I mean the way Dean reacted when he found out I wore women's panties shows he does like this kind of stuff, but maybe I was taking it too far. Or maybe that was my insecurities talking again.

It had been right before the first time we had sex, over two years ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**On a bed in some random seedy looking motel**

**Lips, teeth, and tongue were all being used in one of the most passionate kisses Orion had ever had. And there he was, his small girlish figure being pinned to the creaky bed by the tall, muscular, all around **_**manly **_**body of one Dean Winchester, and loving every moment of it. Both were equally shirtless, the only difference was Deans pants were already on their journey downwards and off his legs, with a little help from Orion's hands constantly pawing at them.**

**It took every ounce of Deans will power to pull his mouth back from ravishing his delectable little boyfriends, but he had to make sure of what was going to happen, or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself later on.**

"**Rion, tell me- " A deep guttural moan was ripped out of his throat from a certain little minx sucking on said throat. As much as he wanted to continue on as if nothing had happened, he couldn't, because he had to ask.**

"**ORION! You've got to tell me right now, are we going all the way? If not we have to stop now or I'll lose control." There, he got it out. Now all he had to do was wait for an answer, hopefully an answer that ended with him getting laid.**

**Looking at him through lusty jewel eyes was the most beautiful creature Dean had ever had the chance to meet, and he couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy in the whole world right now for capturing the heart of this rare beauty.**

"**Do you honestly think that I would have gotten you this naked without wanting to go all the way?" He couldn't help the fact that Deans embarrassed blush was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. And it was defiantly worth the few awkward moments as he opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but quickly snapping it shut as his eyes darkened to the intense blue-green pools of desire.**

"**Well than, I shouldn't keep my kitten waiting, now should I?" And that was the only warning given before Orion's pants were literally **_**peeled**_** off his slim hips and legs.**

**That's when Dean decided to find out just what his little minx of a boyfriend **_**wore **_**underneath his ridiculously tight skinny jeans. He was hoping that his Orion was going commando, but what Dean actually found under those sinful jeans was so much better than his wildest dreams.**

**Spread out for him to enjoy was his delectable boyfriend of one whole year, Orion Black, flushed with embarrassment and the left over rush of what they had been doing before, in a pair of tiny women's panties with a blue background, white trimming, and an old western gun on the crotch that had the words "BANG! BANG!" written on top in bold red letters.**

**And in that moment Dean realized he had never been so hard in his whole **_**life **_**as he was in that moment**_**, **_**and had proceeded to show his little kitten just how 'happy' his choice of garments made him.**

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Oh well, It's too late now. Dean should be back soon from picking up dinner, we agreed that he'd get dinner and I'd be getting the cake and movie. It's a beautifully made vanilla bean cake with light blue and beige buttercream frosting, and the movie was some pointless car chase theme with one too many explosions, a badly written script and poor acting.

But that was how Dean liked his movies, nice cars to oogle, action packed to be interesting when it mattered, but pointless enough to include make out time and some serious groping. Come to think of it, that's just the way I like them too, if you catch my drift.

So now here I am, the great and noble Orion Winchester nee Black, (previously known as Harry Potter to all you wizard folk) in an expensive hotel room suite waiting for my dear husband while wearing an emerald green lacey corset, matching lacey green boy shorts, both of which have black bows tastefully decorating the front and sides , while a long thin piece of black ribbon tied up the back of the corset.

The corset had actually been made for an extremely flat chested woman, which is exactly what I pretend to be to anyone who doesn't already know that I'm just a _very effeminate _man. The bottom of the corset reaches to my belly button leaving a few inches of stomach showing until stopping at my low rise boy shorts that look like they might have been painted on.

But that's not all, I had stupidly fallen for that nice sales woman's pouting and had been cohered into also buying some matching _accessories. _Lord knows why I did it, especially for some lady that I don't even know, but still. My other unfortunate purchases happened to be a pair of silky black, thigh high stalking that had trimming of the same green lace at the top, and on my feet happened to be a pair of five inch emerald green peep toe stilettos. You know, the ones that could double as a weapon if need be, but that's not all, oh no.

Around my neck was a thick black ribbon, tied into a bow in the front with a large golden bell hanging from it and settled into the hollow of my throat. I looked like some lacey sex kitten porn star, prostitute thingy. I really needed some new similes, but at the moment I could care less, because at that moment I hear keys jingling, paper takeout bags being shifted and the distinct 'ping' of the room key card being slid through the slot.

I think my heart just stopped.

Oh, wait. Never mind, it was my breathing that stopped. Much easier to fix than heart failure, that's it think happy thoughts, like not dying.

Ok, just calm down its all good. "Rion? Hey, they didn't have any of that sweet and spicy chicken that you like, but the place down the street did, some restaurant called Fook Yu." Hearing Deans voice helped calmed my nerves down to the point that I would be able to call him into the bedroom. After that, well the careful planning ended there in the hope that Deans libido would kick in and Orion could just kick back and not have to be in control of things.

"Hey Rion, where you at?" The confusion and a small hint of fear were easily heard and prompted him to act fast before he lost his nerve.

"I'm in here Dean! Come in here, I want you to open your gift before dinner." The trap was set and the soft padding foot falls told Orion that his 'prey' was as good as gone as far as he was concerned.

"Why's my present in the bedro-" Slack jawed and mesmerized, Dean's only thought was 'I have to be dreaming, this is too good to be true… Fuck it, If I'm dreaming then I'll damn well enjoy it!' And with that a very turned on Dean, if his lower half was anything to go by, pounced on his wonderfully thoughtful husband.

But before completely giving in to his more basic urges he had one thing to say.

"This is the best anniversary gift in the history of anniversaries. But next time were playing cowboys and Indians." And with a lecherous smile he dived head first into his gift, unwrapping it along the way and thoroughly enjoyed his 2 year anniversary with the love of his life.

* * *

Coon: DAAYYMMM! lol ok, so this is my first posted story, and i would love it if people would give me some feedback, and that includes bad grammar, or spelling errors, i dont always catch my mistakes. But please NO pointless comments like "ew, gay!" or "This story sucked, you suck."

I gave into my friend and finally made an account, so ill be putting up more of my stories soon :)

Thank you soooo much! ~The Sly Raccoon


End file.
